1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an awning apparatus for a vehicle, and more particularly to automated shading apparatus to be used with recreational vehicles and trailers.
2. Description of the Related Art
Camping in recreational vehicles such as trailers and motor homes has become a very popular form of vacationing in this country and abroad. These types of vehicles are appealing to many as they allow the vacationer to make use of inexpensive campsites, located both in urban areas and in desirable wilderness locations, yet still provide most of the amenities of a motel or house. Specifically, these vehicles are typically equipped with sleeping, kitchen, and bathroom facilities.
Upon arrival at a desired location, a vacationer sets up camp by simply parking the recreational vehicle in a designated area. In rural areas, the campsite often includes a fire ring and a picnic table. The recreational vehicle functions as a place for sleeping, washing, and cooking. Where available, the area outside of the vehicle can be used to set up chairs and tables to add further to the rest and relaxation of this camping experience. The level of "improvements" can vary greatly among the campsites, and in many parts of the country, very little in the way of shade is available--with no trees or shade constructions provided. Consequently, many currently available recreational vehicles are optionally equipped with awnings attached to the side of the recreational vehicle, which are used to provide shade for the outside area adjacent to the vehicle. These awnings are typically secured to one side of the recreational vehicle, normally on the side containing the main entrance to the vehicle. By utilizing a spring-loaded roller, the awning is kept rolled up against the side of the vehicle when stored and not in use. Attached support members are provided to retain the awning when it is pulled outward from the roller, and assist to position and maintain the awning in one or more "shade" configurations.
For the vacationer to deploy the awning, he or she must pull the awning with the attached support members away from the vehicle until the support members and the awning are in a selected, deployed configuration. Furthermore, when becomes necessary or desirable to store the awning, such as for a wind storm or when it is time to leave, the vacationer must physically maneuver the support members to release them from the support position, permitting the spring-loaded awning to roll up and the storage arms return to the stored position along the side of the recreational vehicle.
As can be appreciated, these awnings with their attached support members are often quite heavy, making for very cumbersome deployment and storage operations for the average vacationer. Adding to this problem is the fact that many users of these recreational vehicles are older, retired persons for whom extensive physical labor is often difficult. As can easily be imagined, these older RV owners often experience tremendous difficulties in deploying and storing the awnings.
A further difficulty with the typical prior art awnings is that they only shade that area adjacent to the side of the vehicle upon which they are mounted. Oftentimes, it is the recreational vehicle itself that is in need of shade. Specifically, when the recreational vehicle is parked in the hot sun, the interior of the recreational vehicle becomes very warm. Cooling the inside of the recreational vehicle to provide comfort, such as during the day for relaxing or at night for sleeping, often requires that the vacationer operate an air conditioning system or fans located inside of the vehicle. Use of these types of devices to cool the recreational vehicle from its daytime heating results in a greater use of the vehicle's electrical generator or motor than is desirable. In fact, this lack of shade for the recreational vehicle in warmer climates marks an inefficient and expensive use of the available power supplies.
A need thus exists for an awning that can be deployed without requiring undo physical labor on the part of the vacationer. Further, there is also a need for an awning that can provide shade for the vehicle itself, in addition to those areas located outside adjacent to the vehicle, where the vacationer might also rest and relax.